Kitsune no ken
by Noah269
Summary: Naruto hates his world why not go to a different one sorry not good at summerys, first story and gave this rating for future chapters. comment bellow to say if its good or bad.
1. chapter 1

Pain that is what Naruto woke up with. That was all he knew. At a young age Naruto would be chased by the villagers every year on his birthday calling him demon and throwing empty beer bottles. He grow up with this and learned to put a mask on so nobody would know the true him. Naruto is 12 years old now and it was his last day at the academy. But instead of the 100 watt smile there was only a blank face. His eyes were dull and had no life in them. Naruto got up and put on his neon orange jumpsuit and went to the door. Once he placed his hand on the door knob he put on his mask which was what everybody saw him as a goofball or a numbskull but the truth was Naruto was a genius but because of his horrible childhood he was a bit insane. As he walked down the road the villagers would mutter and glare at him. He knew he was being glared at by the villagers but he pretend to be oblivious of them. "What would they do if I just left my mask off and threatened them what would they do then. Would they piss themselves. Would they faint"Naruto thought. Once he got to the school he went to an open seat which was in the back corner. That was where he the yelling coming from the hallway he just mentally sighed. Bursting through the doors are Sakura and Ino. They ran up the steps and Sakura pushed Ino and sat by Sasuke. That was when Iruka walked in and took roll call. 'All right today is test day who's ready' Iruka called out. The next few seconds was a deafening roar by the class. Iruka went through the names until Naruto got called. 'Naruto Uzumaki you're up' Iruka called. Once Naruto got in the room he did the hedge and the substitution jutsu successfully. Once it got to the clone jutsu it all falls apart. Because of Naruto's inability to make clones was not because of his chakra control it was because he was being sabotage and he knew it but he didn't know who. So when he tried to do the clone jutsu there was smoke then a sickly naruto lying on the floor. 'I'm sorry to say Naruto you have failed' Iruka said sadly. So now we see our hero sitting on a swing with a sad expression but he was not sad he didn't care it just set his plans back. Naruto's plan was to get out of the village as fast as he can. He hated this place and wanted nothing to be part of it. He didn't notice Mizuki until he started talking. 'Hey Naruto you want to pass right. There is an extra credit test if you want to take it'. Naruto now knew who sabotaged him but he did agree to it anyway.

Time skip

We see Naruto hopping tree to tree with a giant scroll on his back. He lands near a cabin and unrolls the scroll. 'If i'm going to die why not learn a jutsu before i die and have a fighting chance'. Naruto thought. He knew that once Mizuki showed up he will be killed. You maybe wondering why he stole the scroll if he knew he was going to die it is because he hated this village. All he got from this village was pain why not return the favor. He looked through the scroll until one caught his eye. It was just a drawing of a cartoon skull. Looking at it weirdly Naruto reached out to touch it. Right as he touched it Iruka showed up. All Iruka saw was Naruto vanish and the scroll catching on fire. Naruto woke up to a cartoonish skull looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here he was staring in the eyes of death. A normal person would be scared out of their wits. Not Naruto he just punches death in the face. 'I don't like people in my face' Naruto said. Death was stun. This boy pops out of nowhere and and death was checking on him to see if he was OK and he just wakes up and his first instinct was to punch him in the face. Death the person that could kill you in an instant. Naruto put up his mask before the person in front of him could see the real him. 'Take off your mask boy. You don't have to hide yourself. Nobody will hate you for who you are unless you are evil' Death said in a calm tone. Naruto was stunned someone saw past his mask. 'What is this place' Naruto said in a monotone voice. 'This place is the Death Weapon Meister academy of DWM academy for short and I am Death and you are' Death said in his cartoon voice. 'I am Naruto Uzumaki and what is the purpose of this school' Naruto replied in a even voice. 'It is a school to train people that are weapons and meisters to prevent an uprising of a kishin. A kishin is a human who becomes a monstrous creature by devouring souls of innocent people' Death replied in his cartoon voice. Naruto had an confused expression and asked 'what do you mean train weapons'. Death saw his confused look and knew Naruto is not from this world. 'There are some people in this world that can turn into a weapon. Weapons and meisters get paired up so they can work together and defeat any threat to the world' Death explained. Naruto just nodded his head and started to walk off even though he didn't know where the exit was. 'Where are you going' Death asked. Naruto turned around and said 'i can't go here i'm not a weapon or a meister' then turned back around where he bumped into something. He backed up and saw it was death. Naruto was confused. 'You can only leave if i let you ands you can go here because you are a weapon' Death explained. Naruto started to nod his head but stop when he heard he was a weapon. 'What' Naruto said. 'I see it in your soul. So do you want to stay here or do you want me to try to send you back home' Death asked. No way is Naruto going back to that place he would rather die than go back. 'When do I start" Naruto said with a smirk. Death could feel some madness in this person but he didn't say anything. He felt strong potential in this kid. Good or bad was up to him. Death calls Sid to his office so he can take Naruto to the orientation for weapons and meisters. 'Naruto this is Sid he is one of the teachers here he will be taking you to partner up with a meister. To know who to choose as you partner your souls with connect you' Death explained. Naruto nodded and walked with sid.


	3. Chapter 3

Sid and Naruto were and walking down the hall to the orientation. Sid was creeped out by the kid because he showed no emotion on his face and his eyes were the most creepy part of him. They were blue like the ocean but if you stare in them for to long it was like you were drowning and you couldn't swim up to the surface until you look away. 'So what do you do in this orientation. How do you find your partner' Naruto asked in an even voice. Sid jumped a little because he forgot he was there even though he was staring right at him. 'We are going to a room filled with meisters and weapons. Everyone will be wearing name tags so you will be able to tell who is a weapon and who is a meister. You'll walk around until you feel a pull to someone. You might find someone completely like you or someone totally opposite to you. It's just a matter if their soul wavelength syncs with yours. So what are you. Are you a weapon or are you a meister' Sid explained. 'I am a weapon but i don't know what that means' Naruto said. Sid gave him a confused look and asked 'haven't you ever turned into your weapon form or at least a body part'. 'Nope. I only know i am a weapon because of Death' Naruto explained. Sid just sweat dropped. He couldn't believe this. How is this kid going to train if he doesn't know how to transform into his weapon. How is he going to kill kishin if he couldn't turn into a weapon. They got to a room with a ton of teenagers in it. All of them were wearing tags. Some said weapon others said meister. There was tables with foods and drinks on them. There were some groups that were talking with each other. "Might have been friends before this" concluded Naruto. 'All right now that we have everyone try to find your partner' Sid said to everyone in the room. Naruto just gave him a dull look and went to the table in the back. So no one would bother him but that didn't work. Because Some kids tried to ask him if they wanted to be his partner but got to scared when they looked in his eyes. Until a girl with pigtails walked up. 'Hello my name is Maka what's your name' the girl now named Maka asked. Naruto looked up at her with a emotionless face and said 'my name is Naruto and i am a weapon but i think you already knew this and that is why you came up to me. But you seem like a smart girl' Naruto said with a toothy grin. Maka was taken back by this. She has no idea what she has gotten herself into. 'So do you want to be partner's' Naruto asked with a smirk and a outstretched hand. Maka looked at the hand with some fear in her eyes but steeled up herself and grabbed the hand with a smirk of her own. 'Let's get to work partner' she said. What both didn't know was some of Naruto's madness went into Maka. from that day on the duo will be called the madding storm that destroyed anything in its path.


	4. Chapter 4

What Death didn't mention to the students was that they would all have to live together to strengthen their soul wavelength. So we see Naruto and Maka in the living room of an apartment with Maka teaching Naruto about her world. "A sound soul resides in a sound mind and a sound body and a kishin soul is a soul that has been corrupt. We are trying to kill 99 of them and one witch so we can turn you into a death weapon" Maka said to Naruto. 'But first we still have to figure what i am before we even start to hunt kinshin' Naruto pointed out with a blank look. Maka just groaned. 'I can not believe you do not know what weapon you are and you can't even transform' Maka said in an irritated voice. 'I'm sorry I just pop out of a portal in another dimension pop right in front of death and punch him in the face. Then force to join the academy. Should I have asked him if he wanted tea too or maybe a cookie would be better or should i have asked Death if he wanted me to kiss his boo boo' Naruto said with a sarcastic voice and a blank face. A tic made formed on Makas head as she grabbed a book out of nowhere. MAKA CHOP. Maka and Naruto (who has an indent in his head) were walking towards the academy to ask Death for help. Once they got to the door the heard a kid shout 'I am the mighty Black star. You will bow to my awesomeness'. The now named black star jumped down from the ledge he was standing on and tried to land on his feet. But because he tried to look cool by doing a front flip he landed face first in the ground. The duo sweat dropped and looked at each other then at the kid and walked off like they didn't see anything. When the entered the school they looked for a teacher because Naruto didn't pay attention on where he was the very first day of his arrival. Once they found a teacher which was Maka's dad Spirit which was cringe for Naruto. They went off to the office leaving Maka's dad with an indent in his head shaped like a book. They walked down the rows of pillars to Death. Who was standing in front of a mirror. 'Yo, can i do for you Maka and Naruto' Death said in a cartoon voice. 'You know your voice is annoying high right' Naruto stated. Maka smacked him in the arm and said 'sorry about Naruto we are here to figure out what weapon Naruto is'. Death waved it off and said in a deep voice that shook any soul that was listening to it 'would you want me to sound like this'. Naruto almost pissed himself at the sudden character change even though he punched death in the face. 'No i'm good I liked the cartoon voice' Naruto spat out. 'Good now to business so you don't know what weapon you are and you don't know how to transform. Is that correct' death said. 'That is correct sir. Naruto has been trying to transform but he doesn't know how too' Maka answered. 'Yea i accidentally didn't tell him how to it must've slipped my mind' Death said with a chuckle. Maka just sweat dropped. 'So how does he transform then' Maka asked. Naruto was just sitting in the only chair in the room not caring. He was thinking about taking a nap. But that though was interrupted by Death saying 'Naruto come here i'm going to force you into your weapon so you know what it feels like'. So Naruto stood up and walked over to Death. Maka was excited because now she will see her partners weapon form. Naruto stood in front of Death. Eyes void of emotion staring at eyes that are black as an abyss. 'This might hurt a little' Death said with a sadistic smile even though he has no mouth. Reaper Chop and then there was a bright flash.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of dripping and water on his back was what Naruto woke up to after Death reapered chopped him. He stood up and and looked around. It looked like a sewer because it was a tunnel with multiple pipes running on the sides and roof of the tunnel some blue some read and some yellow. Knowing that he will have to find an exit he just started walking in one direction hoping this was the right way. In the real world was Maka and Death staring at a sword with a flame design on the handle and a purple blade that was 3 feet long and there were 8 triangle lines running up the blade. Maka picked up the sword and was surprised at how light it was for being so long. 'So Naruto was a sword weapon' Maka said. 'It seems so. Try talking to Naruto. Meisters and weapons have the ability to talk even when the weapon is in its weapon form' Death explained. 'Ok. Hey Naruto how do you feel are you ok' Maka asked. But there was no respond. So Maka tried again but got the same reaction. She was getting scared now and looked at Death with a worried look. 'He's not answering. You said he could talk in this form' Maka said in a frighten voice. Death was confused this never happened. Inside the sword was somewhat weird for Naruto. He was just trying to turn into his weapon form and the next thing you know you are in a sewer and at the end is a giant gate holding a giant creature. The creature looked like a fox with red fur and 9 tails and was 6 stories tall. 'So hold up you are the kyuubi no kitsune' Naruto asked in a questioning tone not believing this creature in front of him. The creature gained a tick mark on its head and said 'yes I am the Kyuubi no kitsune tremble at my power you pathetic human'. Naruto just gave it a blank stare. 'Ok kid stop giving me that look it is giving me the creeps' the Kyuubi said. But Naruto's stare did not waver and said with a low even tone 'where am i and why are you here'. The Kyuubi was a little creeped out by this kid. 'This kid should be cowering instead of looking me in the eyes' the Kyuubi thought. 'We are in your mind kid. I'm in here because i was sealed inside you' the Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded his head and ask 'so why does my mind look like a sewer'. 'It looks like a sewer because you haven't thought of how you wanted it to look like' the Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded and thought of what he wanted his mind to like. The Kyuubi was getting antsy because now it would be out of the cage. Oh how it would hate thinking this. Because once the room turned to its new lay out. The kyuubi was shrunk down to a height of 6 feet and was laying of a metal table that was unnaturally cold with its arms, legs and tails all clapped down. Oh how it wished it was still in the cage. The rest of the room looked like an ordinary doctors office. With a desk and a computer on top of it. Naruto lend over the kyuubi and ask 'so do you want me to open you up to figure out how you tick and take your power or are you going to give me your power and i'll let you roam with a collar on'. 'Give, i'll give. Just don't cut me open' the kyuubi pleaded. The Kyuubi felt the clamps unlock and feels weight on its neck. 'If you try to harm or disobey me this collar will shock you and if you do something that i think is the end of your freedom. You are going back on the table. You got that' Naruto stated with a deep but emotionless voice. The Kyuubi knew the kid wasn't joking. 'I'll listen, i'll listen' the Kyuubi sad hastily. Naruto just gave a smirk. 'So how do i get out of here anyway' Naruto said looking around. The Kyuubi gave a sadistic smile and reeled back its fist and punched Naruto in the face. The next thing Naruto sees is Death's face in his face and you can guess what he did. He punched Death in the face again.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, motherfucker was what Naruto heard when he woke up. Naruto was hugged by Maka and while she was holding him he saw Death holding his face saying 'He broke my nose i don't even have a nose how did he break my nose'. Maka released her hug but didn't let go of Naruto and said 'i thought i lost you. You didn't respond when i tried to talk to you' with tears in her eyes. Naruto felt a pain in his chest a pain he never felt before. He tried to get rid of the pain like he usually did when villagers threw rocks and bottles at him. But he couldn't so he tried something. He reached out to Maka's face and wiped Maka's tears away with his thumb. 'Its ok Maka i'm here now there's nothing to worry about' Naruto said in a calm voice and when Maka looked at his face. She saw him giving her a tiny smile. Naruto was hit by a missile and it was called a Maka hug. Death walked over to Maka and Naruto who were both on the floor after whining about his nonexistent nose. 'Yo, so Naruto what did it feel like in your weapon form' Death said. Maka jumped up instantly with her face red because she forgot that Death was still in the room. 'To be honest i don't know because i went to my mind and met a demon called the Kyuubi no kitsune' Naruto said in a bored tone. If Death could make facial expressions you would see him making a thinking face. Death walked up to Naruto and put one of his cartoon finger on his head. 'What are you doing' Naruto asked. 'I am about go in your mind' Death answered. 'Can i come too' Maka asked. Death held out his hand and once she touched it the room changed into a doctors office. In the room was a desk with a computer on it, a metal table on one side and 2 chairs on the other. By the desk was a rolling chair and on that chair was Naruto. 'Hey guys welcome to my mind' Naruto said. Death had a shiver go up his spine because the room reminded him of someone he knew. 'So where is the Kyuubi' Death asked. 'Say its name and it shall come' a mysterious voice said under the desk. Walking out from under it was a cat size fox with red fur and a metal collar. Maka looked at the fox and had stars in her eyes. She ran to the fox and picked it up and hugged it to her chest. 'It's so adorable' Maka squealed. 'Let go of me flat chest. Maka just stopped and looked at the fox. The fox just looked up at her and gave her a smirk. What it didn't notice was Maka grabbed a book out of nowhere. MAKA CHOP. Now the fox was sitting on the metal table with an indent in its head. While Maka was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room and was glaring at the fox. Both Naruto saw this interaction and tried not to laugh. 'So that is the Kyuubi' Death asked. 'Yes it is' Naruto replied. 'So you are the one i sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune into' Death said out loud without thinking. 'Wait you seal that thing inside of me. Why. can you unseal it' Naruto asked. 'I sealed the Kyuubi inside you because a leader gave up his soul to me so i could seal the Kyuubi inside you. I can not undo it i am sorry but i can let it out of you if you want so it wouldn't be inside your mind but if you die it dies with you' Death replied. Naruto gave a said look but gave a nod at the end and said 'Ok let's do that but wait will it go back to its original size or will it stay the same size'. ' i'll do the same thing i did to you outside your mind but while holding the Kyuubi and it will remain in this size unless you let it change its size' death explained. Death grabbed the Kyuubi and touched Naruto head while Maka grabbed Death's cloak and Naruto saw them vanished from his mind. 'Fuck i forgot to ask how to get out of my mind' said Naruto. Then looked around the room until he saw a door on the other side and face palmed. He walked over to the door and grabbed the knob and woke up in the real world.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of dripping and water on his back was what Naruto woke up to after Death reapered chopped him. He stood up and and looked around. It looked like a sewer because it was a tunnel with multiple pipes running on the sides and roof of the tunnel some blue some read and some yellow. Knowing that he will have to find an exit he just started walking in one direction hoping this was the right way. In the real world was Maka and Death staring at a sword with a flame design on the handle and a purple blade that was 3 feet long and there were 8 triangle lines running up the blade. Maka picked up the sword and was surprised at how light it was for being so long. 'So Naruto was a sword weapon' Maka said. 'It seems so. Try talking to Naruto. Meisters and weapons have the ability to talk even when the weapon is in its weapon form' Death explained. 'Ok. Hey Naruto how do you feel are you ok' Maka asked. But there was no respond. So Maka tried again but got the same reaction. She was getting scared now and looked at Death with a worried look. 'He's not answering. You said he could talk in this form' Maka said in a frighten voice. Death was confused this never happened. Inside the sword was somewhat weird for Naruto. He was just trying to turn into his weapon form and the next thing you know you are in a sewer and at the end is a giant gate holding a giant creature. The creature looked like a fox with red fur and 9 tails and was 6 stories tall. 'So hold up you are the kyuubi no kitsune' Naruto asked in a questioning tone not believing this creature in front of him. The creature gained a tick mark on its head and said 'yes I am the Kyuubi no kitsune tremble at my power you pathetic human'. Naruto just gave it a blank stare. 'Ok kid stop giving me that look it is giving me the creeps' the Kyuubi said. But Naruto's stare did not waver and said with a low even tone 'where am i and why are you here'. The Kyuubi was a little creeped out by this kid. 'This kid should be cowering instead of looking me in the eyes' the Kyuubi thought. 'We are in your mind kid. I'm in here because i was sealed inside you' the Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded his head and ask 'so why does my mind look like a sewer'. 'It looks like a sewer because you haven't thought of how you wanted it to look like' the Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded and thought of what he wanted his mind to like. The Kyuubi was getting antsy because now it would be out of the cage. Oh how it would hate thinking this. Because once the room turned to its new lay out. The kyuubi was shrunk down to a height of 6 feet and was laying of a metal table that was unnaturally cold with its arms, legs and tails all clapped down. Oh how it wished it was still in the cage. The rest of the room looked like an ordinary doctors office. With a desk and a computer on top of it. Naruto lend over the kyuubi and ask 'so do you want me to open you up to figure out how you tick and take your power or are you going to give me your power and i'll let you roam with a collar on'. 'Give, i'll give. Just don't cut me open' the kyuubi pleaded. The Kyuubi felt the clamps unlock and feels weight on its neck. 'If you try to harm or disobey me this collar will shock you and if you do something that i think is the end of your freedom. You are going back on the table. You got that' Naruto stated with a deep but emotionless voice. The Kyuubi knew the kid wasn't joking. 'I'll listen, i'll listen' the Kyuubi sad hastily. Naruto just gave a smirk. 'So how do i get out of here anyway' Naruto said looking around. The Kyuubi gave a sadistic smile and reeled back its fist and punched Naruto in the face. The next thing Naruto sees is Death's face in his face and you can guess what he did. He punched Death in the face again.


End file.
